Destined to be
by MMLM
Summary: a getty fic..Getty forever


Betty had gotten out late from work and she couldn't wait to just relax. Times where getting hard at Mode but she was still determined to help in any way she could besides, she had Matt. Sure it wasn't a perfect relationship, she knew that very well since the beginning. Even though she had not felt anything for him instantly she still decided to give him a chance. She was already uncertain since the beginning but that was just the start. The fact that he was a billionaire and he kept it from her, the fact that his mother hated her, and then the revelation that he was a recovering sex addict all added to her uncertainty. She felt that their relationship had pieces that didn't fit together properly. Despite her feelings she was going to do anything to make it work. She made him happy; he made her happy, she couldn't ask for more. As she passed each house getting closer to hers she took her time to breath in the air of her neighborhood. The atmosphere of Queens was full of flavor and spirit. She looked up at the sky and could see the sun slowly hiding behind the clouds. She closed her eyes and heard a familiar voice

"Hey Betty!"

She snapped her eyes open and could not believe who was walking towards her...

Jesse

He looked exactly the same since the last time she saw him at the coffee place. He was in casual clothes. His eye, that just read "tortured soul"...or at least that's what he was trying to portray, were looking back at her. The same old musician she had met in the city.

He stopped in front of her and smiled "Hey Betty, I knew I would find you here"

"Hey Jesse..umm.. What are you doing here?"

Jesse looked down "Well you know when you left the city I realized something" he looked up at her eyes" I missed you"

Betty couldn't believe what she was hearing. It had been ages since she have left her city life. Betty had begun to slowly mature into the person she wanted to be. She knew it did her no good to dwell on stupid fantasies. City life had drained all her energy and left her dishearten. She was home and she never felt safer and now in front of her stood a memory of that time.

"Betty I really mean it... I miss you"

Betty looked down at her shoes and couldn't help but smile. Even though she had Matt she couldn't help but be touched. The guy she had chased after when she decided she was going to be an independent woman was now in front of her telling her he missed her.

"And. well..I've been having such a hard time writing songs for my band."

She whipped her head up to look at him with eyes wide open.

Taking this as a sign of concern he continued.

"Yeah!....I mean since you left I haven't been able to write a decent song. You were the one who helped me with my confidence..You were my muse....you.."

He noticed the outraged look on her face and smiled nervously at her

"you kept my spirits alive.. you...Betty rocker.."

He playfully punched her on the shoulder and all Betty could do was look back at him incredulously. Watching her expression he awkwardly cleared his throat and looked at her eyes almost pleading

"Look Betty, I need you to help me"

_"Me" ..._Upon hearing this word Betty shut her eyes closed and took a deep breath and simply said

"No"

"Excuse me" Jesse asked

With more confidence then she ever felt before she looked at him sternly

"Do you hear yourself Jesse? Me, Me, Me! That's all I ever hear from you! I thought I made it clear to let you know that I think you are self centered and that you needed to find someone else who could be your door mat."

Betty saw Jesse's face turn from confused to angry "Yea..You're a person to talk! Using people to fulfill your own stupid fantasies! How can _you_ call me selfish?"

Betty felt attacked and surprised at the verbal abuse she was receiving from Jesse. She never in a million years would have thought he would treat her this way.

He leaned in closer and gave her a menacing look "Your just angry that I ignored you after we kissed huh?…I bet you can't stand the fact that things didn't go your way…well you know what betty I think---"

"Hey! Is there a problem here?"

Betty's stomach did a huge flip and she turned her head quickly as she instantly recognized that voice. Giovanni Rossi was standing there in all his mighty glory with his signature jeans and a casual shirt with a dark jacket. He was looking at Jesse with a suspicious eye. He took a couple steps forward shielding Betty from Jesse looking like he was ready to swing at him at any second.

Jesse frowned at the fact that someone would stand up for her. "Wow I'm guessing I'm not the only one who gets your special treatment, was he also part of one of your fantasies?"

He took a step towards Gio which brought him face to face. He smirked as he saw Gio clench his jaw. He then tilted his head slightly over Gio's shoulder to look at Betty.

"Is he also an amazing musician as me or do you just settle for anything that comes your way?"

The next thing Betty saw was Gio's fist flying across Jesse's face punching him square in the jaw. Jesse collapsed on the concrete and Betty grabbed onto Gio's arms preventing him from doing any more damage. She could hear him breathing hard and when she looked at his face she could see anger in his eyes as he stared down at Jesse. Betty's eyes drifted down to Jesse as he began to get up.

Jesse wiped blood from his mouth with the back of his hand and looked over at Gio like if he was about to kill him. Seeing that Gio was not about to back down he dropped his gaze the floor and spit out blood. He gave them one last look and walked away. Betty turned slightly and watched him walk away. She then turned again and saw that she had not let go of Gio's arms and that he had noticed, for his gaze dropped down to her hands clenching his strong muscular arm. She quickly let go of his arm and looked up at him. He stared at her not with a happy or mad look. He just studied her face and she felt her face begin to flush.

"Thank you Gio" where the first words she muttered after the last meeting they had at her old apartment where he had told her he did not blame her for choosing herself.

His eyes became warm and he gave her a slight smile. There was a change in him. Usually each time that she reunited with him he would be mad as hell with her, whether it be for getting him fired or for ditching him on a trip to Rome. This time he had come to her rescue and he now stood in front of her, calm and strong...Like a knight in shining armor. She felt herself getting pulled by his energy and felt like no matter what happened she was safe with him.

"Let me walk you home" he tilted his head over the pathway to her house in order for her to follow him. As they walked he put his hands inside his jean pockets and for a moment he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. She walked beside him, not being able to control the urge to look at his face as the natural light of day had began to fade. He released the air and looked down at Betty and smiled. Betty couldn't help but be mesmerized by that smile, but as she felt herself giving into him she looked away coming to realization that she was with someone already.

"Thanks again" she said trying to control the feelings flooding within her "for what you did for me"

"It's okay I was just taking a walk through the neighborhood when I saw you standing there, looked like you were in a difficult sitch" he chuckled for a moment and smiled at her.

His smile became wider as he saw her smile. It had been a long time since he saw her smile and as cheesy as it sounded.. Whenever he saw that smile..He felt complete.

"Yeah but thanks to you I'm fine now" she gave him an honest thankful look and he simply nodded

"So your back in Queens ...what happened to the new Suarez?..living her independent life in the city"

"Yeah well it's not as easy as it seems..I ..I had a stupid fanta-" she stopped herself at that moment. She didn't want to embarrass herself in front of him with her naïve thoughts. She didn't want to disappoint him.

When she saw the confused look at his face she smile warmly

"It just didn't work out..and well Jesse..he was part of it..I bet he reminds you of a person you've met"

Gio's eyebrows furrowed slightly. He seemed to ponder at the though then he shook his head

"No I don't think so.."

"yeah.. He reminds you of..Me"

"No he doesn't" he answered her honestly "He's a self-centered musician who thinks only about himself..I got that impression just from this encounter." he directed his face towards hers in a serious but kind way "You Suarez, worry about your family, about the Meade's, you're not as selfish as this guy."

She looked into his eyes and could see he was being sincere with her. She felt a tightening in her chest and almost felt like she couldn't breath.

"Of course you come pretty close" he teased with a mischievous grin

She looked into his eyes and couldn't help but chuckle. She liked this..she liked being close to him again. She didn't want to let him go again. As if in queue he stopped walking. They had reached the front of her house. He looked up at her house and felt a feeling of nostalgia hit him. he smiled to himself and lowered his head for a moment. Then he returned his gaze to her.

"Well I guess you're safe now"

"Yeah" she said turning her face towards the house. She didn't want go in but she forced herself gave him one last smile, and walked towards the house. Gio watched her walk up to her house and as she reached the final doorstep he couldn't help himself.

"Wait Betty!"

Gio came running up the front porch steps and came face to face with Betty. Betty felt her heart leap with nervousness and excitement. She felt that in that moment he might actually kiss her and she felt scared, mainly because she knew she wouldn't slap him this time. But instead she watched him reached into his leather jacket and pull something out. He presented her a beautiful necklace that looked like the one she had gotten of her power animal, but instead of a single dove there was a pair of turquoise doves that looked like they were kissing each other.

Gio chuckled embarrassingly "Don't take it in the bad way..It was just something that was given to me in Rome.. and well I just though it would look better on anybody else but me".. _Lie_..He knew exactly who he wanted it to belong to as soon as he saw it.

Betty was touched by the gesture "Thank you Gio.." She paused and looked up with him with a curious glance.".wait ..did you come all the way here just to give me.."

"oh no no no..." Gio shook his head denying exactly what he knew she was thinking

"I was just in the neighborhood remember" he gave her a slight smile and wink trying to hide his true feelings of embarrassment after being exposed.

Betty smiled as she sensed his nerves. She looked at the necklace then back up at Gio hinting for his help to put it on.

"Oh here let me help you with that" Betty turned around and gathered her hair as best as she could. They both laughed several times when the necklace would get caught in her messy hair. After he successfully adjusted the necklace she turned around and looked up at him.

"It looks great" he commented. He looked at her face with a longing. Even though he had declared he was going give himself space from her, he knew exactly what was going on in her life. She had a boyfriend..yet he wasn't angry. He couldn't get angry again. He knew that he could yell and whine and deny as much as he wanted..but there was no denying to himself that he wanted her...that he needed her. Love had such a funny way of working he though to himself.

He broke her gaze and smiled to himself his dimples appearing on his cheeks. He looked into her beautiful eyes and wanted to give in, but he knew better.

"Good night Betty" and with that he made his way down the steps and back to his home.

He could feel his heart pulling at him and she could deny it all she wanted, he also felt it from her, he could see it in her eyes. Yet he walked away..she had chosen someone else and who was he to interfere. He was not about to go and play that childish competitive game again. She was not the only one who had grown up.

Both recalled in silence what just happened on the doorstep of her house, the same doorstep where sparks had flown before on that night after the dance. Where Betty had had the courage to let go and just be..and where Gio had the courage to open his heart to her.. faith had brought them together once more...both wondering what all this meant..

They were both about to find out….

tbc


End file.
